


Soakin' Wet

by hokage35



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Sexy Times, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokage35/pseuds/hokage35
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean meets Castiel one morning and has a proposition for the smaller man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a 5 part fic. For pure fluff read: 1, 2, 3, 4a & 5
> 
> Smut in chapter 4b
> 
> Oh and apologies but I do not have a beta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused, Castiel just stood there looking at the other man. Wanting nothing more than to call him an idiot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 1 of a 5 part fic.
> 
> For fluff read: 1, 2, 3, 4a and 5.
> 
> For smut add on: 4b ;)

Castiel runs most mornings at 5:00am. He says it’s to keep fit, not to mention there were a few Neanderthal jocks at his school who used to harass him sometimes so it was good to know he could always outrun them if need be.

His sister, Anna, thought he was crazy for running so early in the morning but it suited him. Running this early meant that the lakeside was empty and he could shut out the world and just enjoy himself.

Castiel enjoyed his runs, the trees provided ample shade from the sun in the summer and shelter from the rain. He wouldn’t say he was an athlete, just an average eighteen year old who enjoyed keeping fit. He wasn’t big on sports, the gym or dieting so this was an easy option for him.

The school year had finished but Castiel was a creature of habit, he still woke up early in the mornings of his summer break to go for a run. Sometimes though he did sneak in a midday nap to make up for being awake so early, especially when he had to work in the evenings. He was going to college after the summer and knew that he’d probably get less time to indulge in his habit so he was going to make the most of it.

The main pathway was aligned parallel to the lake for miles with other smaller paths that branched off to the streets of the houses that overlooked the park. Castiel’s house was at the very end. Which meant he only had to hop his back fence and he was a mere few feet from the pathway. 

It was a warm Monday morning when Castiel hit the park fresh and ready to go. He was hoping this summer he’d be able to beat his previous record of ten miles. After his usual pre-workout stretches he started down the path, keeping a nice pace, whilst controlling his breathing. He’d only just gone over two miles when he heard the sound of feet from behind. Within seconds a larger framed man came running past.

No one else was ever around this early, yet Castiel was impressed at the other person’s pace, which was much faster than his own. He soon forgot about it as he looked out at the sunrise which began to creep over the horizon. Beautiful reds and yellows danced across the water as Castiel turned a corner which took him deeper into the woods that adorned the parkland. Looking up ahead Castiel noticed the other man from before had stopped on the side of the path, he was bent over and appeared to be breathing quite heavily.

Concerned, Castiel slowed down beside the stranger. “Are you okay?” he asked.

His question was met with a raised hand cutting him off. “One-sec,” came the panted reply. It was over twenty seconds until the other man spoke again. “That’ll stop me from trying to show off again wont it,” his panting had begun to come under control.

“Show off?” Castiel repeated.

“I saw you running,” began the explanation. “And I picked up the pace to sprint by you, I hadn’t planned on the fact that you were some sort of marathon runner so my body finally gave up when I came around that bend,” the stranger’s face light up with a beaming smile.

Confused, Castiel just stood there looking at the other man. Wanting nothing more than to call him an idiot.

“I’m Dean,” a hand was held out towards Castiel.

Hesitating for a moment Castiel took the hand offered to him, “I’m Castiel,” they shook hands.

“Castiel,” Dean’s eyebrow rose. “So are you training for the marathon next month Cas?”

A small laugh escaped Castiel, who oddly didn’t mind the nickname. “No, I just enjoy running.”

“Cool,” Dean replied, as he wiped his face with his shirt. 

It took all his might not to stare at the other man’s tanned abs but Castiel failed anyways as he got in a quick glance. “I’ve never seen you running here before?” Castiel quickly distracted himself.

“I only just started,” answered Dean, as the pair slowly walked towards a large tree for some more shade. “I got a baseball scholarship after the summer so I’m trying to keep fit. Sadly with work I only have early mornings free.”

“That’s not a pace I’d recommend for beginners,” Castiel shook his head disapprovingly. 

“Yeah, yeah, no more showing off to cute boys, I got it,” smirked Dean.

Castiel was so transfixed on the freckles that covered Dean’s face that he almost didn’t hear that last part. ‘Cute,’ Dean had just called him cute? Maybe it was a mistake, or a joke. Castiel didn’t want to push the subject any further. He just offered up an awkward laugh that Dean seemed to accept.

“You been running this route for long?” Dean finally broke the odd silence.

“Two years now,” Castiel replied, earning him a ‘wow’ from Dean. “Just a hobby I started when I was still in school. My family own the house at the end so I come here most mornings.”

“The big blue house at the end?” Dean knew it, he’d past it on his way into the park earlier that morning. “Cool dude, so you have the perfect view of the lake?”

Castiel nodded. “Yeah, it’s remarkable.”

“What’s the water like?” Dean added. “Looks like it’d be perfect for swimming.”

Pausing for a moment, Castiel looked down at his feet. “I-I-” he stuttered. “I don’t swim.” That was a lie he told himself. “I can’t swim,” he accidentally let the truth slip out before he could stop himself.

“No way!” Dean blurted. “Sorry,” he apologized when he realized that he may have sounded like a bit of a dick. “I mean seriously?”

Castiel nodded, looking down at his feet again, clearly embarrassed.

“Sorry dude, I didn’t mean to offend you.” Dean quickly added. A few awkward moments went by before Dean clapped his hands together. “Cas, what if I said I have a proposition for you?” Castiel looked up into the other man’s now cheerful green eyes. “I could teach you how to swim, if you can teach me how to keep my breathing under control like you do when running?”

Insecurity swept over Castiel, he hadn’t even meant to blurt out his secret. Only his family and few closest friends knew that he could not swim, and now here he was blurting it out to a guy he’d met only ten minutes ago. 

“Look I get it,” Dean’s voice sounded so reassuring when he spoke. “It must not have been easy telling me that, considering we just met, but you seem like a good guy and we can help each other out here. Total discretion guaranteed.” Dean crossed his heart as he spoke.

A small smile crept onto Castiel’s lips at the other man’s childlike gesture. One deep breath later he replied. “Okay.” He almost felt compelled to obey Dean.

“Perfect,” Dean flashed another award winning smile. “Same time tomorrow morning, bring a towel,” he instructed before he began running off back down the path where they’d already come.

‘What have I got myself into?’ Thought Castiel as he stood there awkwardly watching Dean disappear into the distance.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all this time making excuses or being afraid, Castiel was here soaking wet and lying in the sunlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 
> 
> Unbeta'd so apologies if there are errors.

5:00am, Castiel’s alarm clock woke him. It took a few seconds before he realised what was going to happen today. Dean the random teenager with the perfect smile, would be teaching him how to swim. Nervous, Castiel’s stomach began doing backflips. Still he got up and got dressed. He didn’t own a pair of swimmers so he opted for a pair of his running shorts and a plain white tee.

Maybe Dean wouldn’t show up, part of Castiel hoped as he made his way down to the waterfront, willing that his hands stop shaking from nerves.

“Cas!” Came the shout from the entryway of the park as Dean made his presence known.

Still anxious, Castiel made his way towards Dean who was standing at the small jetty that was once used for tying small row boats back in the 80’s. “Good morning,” he acknowledged Dean’s presence, even though his gaze kept flicking back to the water. He’d been living opposite this lake all his life but this is the first time it’d ever scared him.

“Nervous?” Dean’s grin really helped settle Castiel.

Castiel shook his head, he wanted to impress Dean, though deep down he knew he wasn’t as brave as he was pretending to be. 

“Excellent,” replied Dean. “Shall we begin?” he asked before removing his black tee and heading for the end of the jetty. Dean made Cas stay back for a few minutes as he swam around feeling out the shallow and deeper parts of the lake in their immediate area. “Okay,” Dean signaled. “Jump on in.”

Stunned Castiel just stood there. ‘What?!” He thought to himself. He’d never been in water deeper than a bath tub and now Dean wanted him to just dive straight in on his first time?

“It’s okay,” Dean reassured. “I’m right here.” 

Something in the way Dean looked at him made Castiel trust him as he slowly made his way along the jetty. Hesitantly he removed his white tee and now found himself standing at the edge gazing down at the water. He missed the way Dean stared at his naked torso.

Two minutes past before Dean finally spoke. “Come on Cas, I’m just here if you need me.”

Castiel thought about their agreement, this whole situation was far from fair. Learning to run had to be a thousand times less dangerous than learning to swim. His body finally betrayed him as his legs took that final step into the uncertainty below. Immediate regret flooded Castiel’s brain as he struggled to keep his head above the surface. Why was Dean just floating there? Why wasn't he helping him? Oh God, Castiel was going to drown. Panicked he flailed around helplessly. 

“Cas,” he could faintly hear Dean’s shouting. “Cas,” he yelled again. “Cas stand up!” Castiel definitely heard that last part. Fumbling to control his legs Castiel managed to reach the bottom of the lake. Feeling grounded he was able to stand like he had been commanded. All the panic left his body as Castiel looked down. The water came up to chest height. His face began to flush. This was it, he was surely going to die of embarrassment as he prepared for Dean to laugh at his face for being such an idiot. But instead he felt a pair of hands land on his shoulders.

“You alright?” Dean was in his personal space, staring down at Castiel. Droplets of water ran down his face and for a moment Castiel almost forgot what had happened.

A simple nod was all he could manage in reply as Castiel focused on controlling his breathing and the shaking in his body. He was okay. Dean had him and he took great comfort in that. “Sorry,” the word finally slipped from between his lips.

“What for man?” Dean looked confused. “This is your first time, you weren't to know.”

Honestly Castiel thought; why wasn’t the other man laughing at him? Anyone would be doubling over in a fit of laughter had they seen his pathetic attempt at swimming.

“This isn’t so bad right?” Dean quipped as he guided Castiel a few feet away from the jetty. 

Cautiously Castiel followed.

“Now,” Dean spoke so calmly like it was easy. “We’re going to try some floating.” Castiel’s body stiffened. “Come on Cas, like I said I’m right here” the words were soothing. 

Wanting to regain some of his dignity Castiel took a deep breath, in and out, in an attempt to steady his mind which was currently replaying every horrific water scene he’d watched over the years on TV.

Dean’s hands slid down from Castiel’s shoulders to just above his waist to free up his arms. Castiel shuddered at the movement but hoped Dean would just think it was nerves. “Now I want you to raise your arms out to your side and lean back as if you’re trying to lie down on the surface.”

Reluctantly the smaller man obeyed Dean’s instructions. Breathing deep, he raised his arms and began to lie back. Dean’s hands moved once more to support Castiel’s back and legs. Castiel squirmed at the other man’s movement. “You okay?” Dean asked.

“Sorry,” Castiel smiled. “That tickles.”

“Oh,” Dean’s eyebrows rose. “I’ll have to remember that for later.”

Castiel could feel his body struggling some more as he tried to remain calm. But not even Dean’s piercing emerald gaze could calm the fear he felt within.

“So,” Dean caught Castiel’s train of thought. “You in school?”

“Just graduated,” Castiel refrained from shaking his head.

“Me too,” replied Dean. Castiel remembered this fact from yesterday. “So you going to college after the summer?”

“Yes,” Castiel accidentally snorted some water. “UCLA.”

Dean’s hands moved again and Castiel almost went under. “No way!” he exclaimed. “Me too,” he was smiling until he looked at the disgruntled look on Castiel’s face from the near dunking. “Sorry.”

Castiel remembered Dean mentioning a scholarship when they’d met the day before. He really didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t sure if this was a good thing or not.

“We could be study buddies,” Dean joked. “I bet by the time we get there I’ll have you diving off the high board at the campus pool!”

The initial fear of diving from such a height was quashed when Castiel thought about Dean’s words. The other man was already planning to spend the whole summer together teaching him to swim. “Baby steps,” Castiel smiled weakly in return.

“What else do you do Cas?” 

“Not much,” Castiel was a simple kind of guy. “I work part time at the cinema a couple of blocks away from here.

“Harvelle’s?” Dean knew the place. He loved it there. Castiel nodded. “That’s awesome. I work at an auto-shop across town.” Dean loved working on cars. “Got a girlfriend?” He paused for a minute. “Or boyfriend?” he added.

“No,” Castiel looked away as he answered. He’d never really been with anyone. Whilst he’d know he was gay for over four years he still pretty much kept to himself. But did this mean Dean thought he was gay or was it just an attempt at political correctness?

“Find that hard to believe,” replied Dean. 

Castiel squirmed feeling totally uncomfortable like he was under a spot light or something.

“Hey Cas,” Dean pulled his attention back to him. “Notice anything?”

Confused Castiel thought about the question. What was Dean on about? He looked down at himself and then across at Dean. The other man was still standing there beside him his hands resting atop his head. 

“You’re floating,” Dean beamed. “All by yourself.”

Catching on, reality hit Castiel. He was floating. Excitement flooded through his veins. He was really doing it. ‘Wait when did Dean take his hands away?’ He thought before he realised that he was no longer being supported. “Shit!” was all he managed to blurt out before going under.

Strong hands quickly grabbed him as Dean pulled Castiel’s head above the surface once more. “Dude, you’re not supposed to drink the stuff.” Dean chuckled.

Castiel was spluttering having swallowed a mouthful of the awful tasting lake water. He tried to laugh in return over his huffing.

“Come on,” Dean’s arm wrapped around his back. “Think that’s enough for today. Let’s get you back to dry land.” He guided Castiel back to the jetty where they both climbed out.

But Castiel wasn’t ready to leave the jetty just yet. Feeling content he laid down on the warm wood, a huge grin adorning his face.

Dean laid beside him. “Good job Cas.”

Excitement ripped through Castiel as he shouted cheers into the sky. Dean laughed but soon cheered along with him.

After all this time making excuses or being afraid, Castiel was here soaking wet and lying in the sunlight. He had a ways to go but he’d finally faced his fears all because of the handsome stranger he’d met only a day ago. “Dean I-” Castiel paused his speech as he turned his head to meet Dean’s gaze. “Thank you.”

“Forget it man,” Dean quickly replied, his hand now resting on Castiel’s chest. “You did really well today.”

They laid there for several more minutes in reflection. Dean’s hand not moving. Eventually though Dean broke the silence. “Same time tomorrow?” he asked and Castiel knew their time together was coming to an end.

“Yes,” Castiel stirred and then stood up. “But it’s your turn to be the student.” He smirked.

“It’s a date,” Dean replied before grabbing his towel. “See you tomorrow Cas.” And with that he was gone, down the pathway off into the distance.

The grin Castiel had been sporting didn’t disappear as he sauntered back to his house, his hand on his chest, the same spot Dean’s had been moments before.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Even pace, head and chest up,” Castiel knew what he was talking about as he gave Dean the fundamentals. “Shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3
> 
> Unbeta'd

Day three and Castiel jumped out of bed, a little too eager but he didn’t care. He also didn’t sleep well the night before, his mind had been racing with the idea of seeing Dean again. Quickly he got dressed and headed downstairs and out the back door. He was still pretty tired but figured that’s what midday naps were invented for. Climbing over his back fence he crossed the pathway towards the grassy area which was perfect for pre-run warming up. Even though he was early Dean still beat him there, already stretching. 

“Morning,” Dean greeted him as he sat on the grass stretching out the muscles in his legs. 

“Good morning Dean,” replied Castiel, unintentionally sounding so formal.

The way Dean sat on the grass opposite him, with his legs open and crotch pushed up against the material of his shorts, Castiel thought his jaw might dislodge and fall off if he kept staring. 

“What’s on the lesson plan today teach?” joked Dean.

“Ah,” Castiel paused for a moment caught in a daze, only half paying attention to his warm up. His brain was too preoccupied on other things; like the view before him. “I thought we’d aim for three miles today and work on your technique.”

“Sounds good,” Dean groaned as he finished his hamstring stretch and slowly rose to his feet. Great now Castiel was staring at the other man’s ass as Dean bent down to touch his toes. What Castiel didn’t realized as he ogled Dean was that Dean had turned his head. “Cas were you sneaking a peek at the goods?” Castiel looked shocked at being caught out. “Be still my beating heart,” Dean smirked. “Who knew you were such a dirty boy?”

Was he just kidding? Castiel thought to himself, fighting the urge to turn a hundred different shades of red. “I-I” Castiel stuttered. “Breathing,” he’d decided to ignore Dean’s comments completely and dive straight into his running lesson, “should be done through the nose.” He’d remembered how Dean was panting as he ran by on their first encounter. “Even pace, head and chest up,” Castiel knew what he was talking about as he gave Dean the fundamentals. “Shall we?”

The smirk was gone from Dean’s face as he nodded. Either he was really bad at flirting or Castiel was terrible at picking up hints. Perhaps Castiel wasn’t interested in him at all? But Dean’s ego certainly refused to believe that. “Lead the way,” it was Dean’s turn to do the ogling as he remained a couple feet behind Castiel, enjoying the view. 

Castiel felt strange, he’d never really had a running partner before. Anna tried a few times over a year ago but the early mornings proved too much for her. He felt happier being able to share something he enjoyed with someone. Dean just made the mornings feel better for some reason.

He kept his pace moderately slow as to not overdo it on Dean’s first lesson. He recalled how easily the other man exhausted himself which led to their first encounter.

By the time they’d finished Dean was spent. That’d really taken it out of him. Castiel motioned to a picnic table just off the pathway opposite the playground. The sat so Dean could get a chance to catch his breath. 

“You make it look so easy,” Dean eventually said.

“I’ve been doing this for a lot longer than you,” Castiel explained. “Besides you saw me in the water yesterday. I’m sure there are lots of things you’re better than me at.”

Dean knew exactly what Castiel was referring to. “You’ll get there,” Dean reminded him. “We all learnt at some point.”

Castiel dipped his head, looking down at the hands on the table. “Most people learn by the age of eight not eighteen.”

Dean didn’t have a retort for that. It was pretty true. “Cas I’ve been wanting to ask you for a while now but how come you never learnt to swim before now?”

Castiel knew this question would come. Actually he’d thought sooner than now. He took a deep breathe before explaining. “My oldest brother Michael drowned when I was six. I saw how he’s death terrified my mother so she kept us away from the water and then when I was older it seemed to embarrassing to bring up so I never really told anyone and just kept it to myself, always making excuses when needed.”

“But if you never tell anyone then why’d you tell me?” Dean asked.

“Honestly…” he paused. “I don’t know.” Castiel was unsure why he felt so at ease with Dean. “There was just something in your eyes that I knew meant I could trust you. If that makes sense.” Okay wow official chick flick moment Castiel thought. Why on Earth would he just blurt all that out? Oh no, realization hit Castiel hard; he had a crush on Dean. Damn it now Dean was staring at him.

“Oh,” Dean let out a sharp breathe. “Thanks,” he added. 

Great Castiel knew Dean was totally freaked out by that last part. He probably thought he was some love sick puppy. Suddenly a hand took his own. Looking down Castiel saw Dean’s fingers entangled with his.

“But for the record,” Dean said. “Your eyes are way better than mine.” His smile melted Castiel completely. 

“Dean I-”

“Shh,” Dean cut Castiel off. “Cas, I’m going to kiss you now.” And he did.

Castiel’s first kiss. It stunned him completely. A mix of shock, anxiety but overall joy swept through him. Dean had obviously kissed other guys before as his technique was flawless. Castiel only hoped he wasn’t too much like a fish out of water.

“I’ve been wanting to do that since the first time I saw you,” Dean whispered a confession as they pulled apart slowly.

“I’m glad you did,” Castiel’s voice was rough and hazy as he spoke. “Now we really should do some post-run stretching before your body completely cools down.”

“You just want another look at the goods don’t you?” Dean chuckled before stealing another quick kiss.


	4. 4a & 4b

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cas I want to take you on a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4a & 4b. Unbeta'd.
> 
> If you wish to keep on your fluff goggles just read 4a.
> 
> If you want some smut read 4b ;)

Part 4a

Two weeks had passed since the pair had begun their arrangement. Castiel had gained a lot of confidence at swimming in the short time they’d been together. He was pretty good at free style and breaststroke but hated backstroke, it just felt so unnatural. Dean was improving too, they’d gotten up to five miles with their running without stopping. 

Their lessons don’t go for as long as they used too. Instead they’d spend most of their time making out in the water or under the shade of one of the trees. In fact Castiel was sure that their lessons were now just an excuse to make out, not that he was complaining. The pair worked really well together and their relationship grew rapidly. 

They’d even begun to hang out outside of the park. It started with Castiel inviting Dean back to his place after a run for some water and breakfast. Couple of days later Dean surprised Castiel one night at work. He just happened to be ‘in the neighborhood.’ Part of Castiel was unsure if Dean was really there to see him or score some free popcorn.

Getting to know each other was easy. The pair always had something to talk about. Cas learnt about Dean’s younger brother, his love of cars, baseball, music and food; especially pie. Dean loved pie. Dean nearly fell over in surprise when Castiel made him an apple pie. The epic hug Castiel received in return made it all worth it.

In turn Dean learnt about Castiel’s scholarship and his interest in history, his terrible (as Dean called it) taste in music and his family, whom Dean met one morning as they had breakfast at Castiel’s house. Dean instantly warmed to Castiel’s mother when she made him pancakes. Anna was a little less impressed with their relationship. “Two gay men, and not one flamboyant bone between you,” she’d huffed when both men declined an offer to go shopping with her one weekend.

The two men kept to their arrangement as the days went by. They met most mornings at with the intent on exercising but now they’d just laze around in the shallow water of the lake.

“Cas,” Dean asked as the smaller man lay against him on the grass. “I want to hang out with you.” He blurted.

Confused Castiel looked up at Dean frowning. “We already are.”

“No,” Dean shook his head. “I mean really hang out like a date.” Dean clarified. “Cas I want to take you on a date.”

“Where too?”

“Dinner,” Dean elaborated. “And there’s this really cool putt-putt place not far from here we could try, I dunno that’s if you want to of course.”

Castiel grabbed Dean’s arm and laid it across his torso. “I’d like that.” He was blushing but didn’t care. This was huge. Sure they’d been hanging out and making out now for a while but this was his first real date. 

“Tonight?” Dean finished work at four that day. In fact he’d have to go soon to get ready and be there on time.

The smaller man leaned back into Dean’s chest, re-positioning for optimum comfort. “Tonight works for me.”

“Cool,” Dean gripped Castiel tighter drawing him in close. “Pick you up at six then?”

“Six works for me.”

“You’re awesome,” Dean leaned down and kissed the other man’s matted hair. The two of them sat there in silence, just enjoying each other’s company, grinning like happy fouls.

*******************  
4b

The first night Dean spent at Castiel’s house he had to sleep in the spare room. They may both be eighteen but Castiel’s mother wasn’t going to put up with ‘any of that’ as she called it.

Still Dean was Dean. He’d had a few flings during high school and was no stranger to sneaking around. Almost ninja like he snuck down the hallway in the darkness towards Castiel’s room. With barely a sound he opened the door and headed to Castiel’s bedside. “Cas,” he whispered.

“Dean?” Castiel sighed back, not wanting to wake up. It was 12:04am according to his alarm clock. “What are you doing?” He reluctantly sat up and turned on his bedside lamp as Dean sat on the bed beside him. 

“I think you know,” Dean cocked his eyebrows. 

Castiel just frowned. “My parents are right down the hall Dean. Not going to happen.”

“That’s what you think,” replied Dean. “Come with me,” he was dragging Castiel out of his bed. He led the other man outside heading for the fence line and into the park where they’d first met all those weeks ago.

“Dean where are we going?” Castiel was awake now, somewhat grumpy and totally confused.

“Shh,” Dean kept leading Castiel until they reached the familiar oak tree that overlooked the water. “Consider this a part of your swimming lessons…skinny dipping.”

Castiel choked in shock. “Dean no-” he began to protest but Dean was already stripping down.

“Cas relax it’s the middle of the night, no one is around.” Dean’s shirt hit the grass beside his feet.

Even in faint moonlight Castiel was nervous to expose his naked body in front of Dean. Slowly he followed the other man’s lead, stripping off his shirt.

Dean’s boxers were next and he stood there naked in front of Castiel. Eyes wide Castiel didn’t waste the opportunity to soak in Dean’s body, even in the low light he could make out the perfect curves and muscles. Feeling uneasy, Castiel removed his boxers as well. 

Dean let out a low hum at the sight. “Sexy.”

Castiel blushed. He’d never been called sexy before. Then Dean took his hands in his own and they entered the water. It was cool but not cold. The water felt strange at first against his naked body but Castiel eased into it.

Unsure at first Castiel just stayed there looking around at the streetlights in the distance. Suddenly a splash of water hit him in the face. When Castiel turned his head he saw Dean grinning at him, and then another splash of water hit him. ‘It was on!’ thought Castiel as he returned the splashes and within seconds the two men were laughing as they tried to dodge each other’s attacks. It went on for several minutes until Dean stopped, his motions stilling.

Under a full moon Dean closed the gap between them. He took Castiel’s lips against his own, hands reaching out desperate to touch, pulling the smaller man as close as possible. The kiss wasn’t rushed; it was slow, and passionate. Castiel moaned wanting more. 

It took a lot of effort but they finally managed to pull apart as Dean gestured towards the jetty. The pair swam together and exited the water before locking lips once more. They sat there, Castiel’s right leg entangled with Dean’s left leg as they dangled over the edge of the jetty, feet just touching the water below.

Naked and wet, Castiel’s hands explored Dean’s chest as their tongues clashed. His breath hitched as Dean’s hands went lower. He was already half hard when Dean’s fingers encircled his length. Within seconds Dean was stroking him. Moments later Dean began to stroke himself as well. 

“Cas,” Dean panted, voice low and gravely causing the smaller man to buck his hips in excitement.

The fact that he’d never been with another guy didn’t stop Castiel from sliding his hand down Dean’s chest towards his cock. He wanted to do this.

Dean growled hungrily as Castiel touched him. Castiel couldn’t believe it, in the stillness of the night the two of them were there by the lake, together. Castiel tried not to think of whether or not he was doing it correctly. He was sure Dean had been with other guys before so he wanted to make it enjoyable for the other man. 

“God Cas, fuck, geez,” Dean couldn’t even form a sentence and Castiel took that as a good sign as he kept moving his hand along rhythmically. 

It wasn’t long until Castiel came first with a groan as he spilled onto his stomach and Dean’s hand. A few hurried strokes and a few sloppy kisses later and Dean was coming too. They pair just sat there panting, their foreheads touching. 

“I love you Dean,” Castiel blurted the words before he could even stop himself. Way to ruin the moment, he panicked. He couldn’t believe he’d just said that. What if Dean didn’t love him back?

That stupid thought was banished as Dean kissed Castiel, slowly and delicately. “I love you too Cas,” Dean finally replied. Castiel was glad the other man didn’t notice the single tear of happiness running down his cheek.


	5. 5 - Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel couldn’t believe it as he gazed down at the water below him. Far below him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5. Unbeta'd
> 
> Thanks to all who read it. I hope it was enjoyable :)

Castiel couldn’t believe it as he gazed down at the water below him. Far below him. 

“Come on Cas!” Dean yelled out his support from down below. 

Smiling, Castiel dove head first, using his hands to break the water upon impact. When he surfaced again he looked up to see Dean swimming towards him. 

“You did it!” Dean exclaimed before kissing Castiel in celebration. 

Castiel turned around and looked at the twenty foot diving board he’d just plunged off at the UCLA diving pool. “It was easy,” he shrugged it off. “I had a good teacher.” They both laughed before Dean kissed him again. Three years of college with Dean at his side. Yeah this was going to be good.

Their first three years were nothing compared to their fourth year together when an innocent anniversary dinner found Castiel looking down at Dean on one knee. He was speechless, well not completely speechless. One word came to mind, “Yes.”

So there they were five years on from when it all began, under the same oak tree, by the same lake and the same jetty. Castiel did not even feel nervous as he took the biggest plunge in his life. Staring into a pair of dashing green eyes he smiled, “I do.”


End file.
